Yo también tengo corazón
by LoveLoki
Summary: Es un SheenaXZelos... La cabezonería de Sheena puede afectar grabemente a Zelos... o quizas es su autoestima? o quizas es... la celosía? Es mi primer fic Sheelos! Espero que os guste!


-Yo también tengo corazón

Notas autora: Hola! Hace mucho que no escribo un fanfic de Tales of Symphonia. Si pero esta versión, está dedicada a la pareja que hacen Zelos y Sheena. (Zelos tamuuu -) Bueno, lo que quería decir es que a quien no le guste la pareja, mejor no mire esta historia. Bueno, pues eso, espero que os guste .

Tethe'alla

Genis: A donde vamos?? Estoy cansado Lloyd!!!

Lloyd: Yo también estoy hecho polvo… uf… -.-

Raine: Pero Lloyd! Genis! No debéis rendiros ahora!! Que será de Sylvarant?  
Lloyd: Eh, para el carro profesora, yo no he dicho que abandone…

Genis: Lo que queremos decir es que queremos al menos un día de descanso…  
Raine: Pero estáis locos? Por un día todo puede echarse a perder!!!  
Presea: Yo creo que también iría bien al menos un día de descanso…  
Regal: Opino lo mismo que ella.

Sheena: vamos, Raine, no pasará nada.  
Raine: Um…  
Zelos: Aish con esa cara de preocupación se le va todo ese encanto de ''mi sexy profesora Raine'' ú.ù

Raine: Qué cruz ¬¬

Genis: Ueee!!  
Lloyd: Gracias profesora…  
Presea: Bueno, después de todo, nosotros también tenemos derecho a descansar…  
Regal: Tiene razón…  
Raine: Muy bien, muy bien, me ganasteis y ahora… Dónde nos alojaremos???

Zelos: Bueno, si queréis podemos alojarnos en mi casa.

Sheena: En tu mansión? ¬¬  
Zelos: Po claroo!! .  
Genis: Bueno, al menos habrá comida y camas de calidad… Me parece bien.

Lloyd: Bueno, si no molestamos.

Colette: Pero me preocupa que pasará con las granjas en estos momentos quizá hay gente que está sufriendo…  
Genis: Oh, vamos Colette dejamos inactivas las granjas de alrededor, no creo que le pase nada a la gente.

Colette: Espero que tengáis razón.  
Lloyd: Vamos Colette!

Colette: Sí  
Zelos: Aiii mi dulce angelito que dulce esss!!!  
_(Patada)_ Sheena: Pues no se si iré a casa de este tipo a dormir ¬¬ Nos puede hacer algo mientras dormimos… chicas…  
Raine: Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco me fío mucho ¬¬  
Presea: (…)  
Colette: Mueh? Hacer el qué?, o.oU

_(La miran de reojo)_Raine y Sheena: Pobrecita hija mía. Que inculta que es…

Colette: ..

Zelos: Eso me dolió al corazón!!! TT esa es la confianza que me tenéis????  
Presea: Parece ser que sí.  
Zelos: Jo… Me dejasteis planchado…

Una vez en Meltokyo… Llegan al barrio de los nobles. A las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión de Zelos…

Voces: ZELOOOOSSSS!!!!!!  
Zelos: Esas voces…

Llegan un montón de chicas de la nobleza con vestidos de sedas y muy galanes… _(N/A: Toconas de pelota -.- me las cargaba… Ejem… Perdón…) _Chicas: Zelos!! Y toda esta gente? Es con la que te vi el otro día?  
Zelos: Si, cariñines míos!  
Lloyd y Genis: ¬¬

Chicas: Zelos, Zelos. Todavía estás con aquella?  
Sheena: Eh, conmigo?  
Chicas: No nos dignamos a dirigirle la palabra a una inferior como tú.

Lloyd: EH!! Mantén la calma!  
Raine: Desde luego… Maleducadas…  
Chicas: Y tú que, vieja?  
Raine: EHH!!!!??? Que solo tengo 22 años!!!!!

Todos: ..  
Lloyd: Así que tenías 22?  
Raine: Ejem, al menos yo soy guapa sin tener que maquillarme ¬¬  
Chicas: Oh!!! ZELOS!! QUE HACES CON CHUSMA DE ÉSTA??  
Zelos: Estooo…. Yo… Ellas no son…

Chicas: ¬¬ Zelos, cariño, nunca nos caíste tan bajo. A las demás porque no las conocemos… Pero a esta Sheena…  
Sheena: Porque siempre la toman conmigo?  
Lloyd: Dejad a Sheena en paz! Ella no os ha hecho nada!!!!!  
Chicas: Calla Borbón!.

Lloyd: Serán…!  
Sheena: Da igual Lloyd, gracias por defenderme, pero a mi lo que digan esas descerebradas me importa un comino…

Chicas: Séh, séh, al menos nosotras no somos perseguidas…  
Sheena: Meteros en vuestros asuntos!  
Genis: Tiene razón!

Chicas: Cállate niñato que es un asunto de nosotras! No te metas!  
Sheena: Quien dice que es asunto nuestro? Yo no hablo con vosotras para nada!  
Chicas: Cállate vieja bruja!!!  
Zelos: Eeeeeeh!! Ya vale, ya vale!!!  
_(Todas las chicas miran a Zelos con cara asesina…)_ Chicas: Zelos, amor mío…  
Zelos: (Glups) Err… Sí?  
Chicas: A quién prefieres? A nosotras o a esa petarda?  
Sheena: Retira lo que has dicho!!  
Zelos: Esto… Yo… es que…  
Chicas: Cómo puedes dudar?  
Sheena: Eh! Que no voy con éste porque quiera eh?  
Chicas: Seguro, si se ve a la legua que estás prendada por él, hombre.   
Sheena: NO ES VERDAD NUNCA LO HE ESTADO!!!  
Chicas: Bah, que más da, igualmente, un elegido con tanto poder no se enamoraría de una chusma perseguida y traidora como tú, además de ser simple y fea, tienes un carácter masculino, pareces chico, sólo se te distingue de los pechos, que es lo único que tienes femenino…  
_(Sheena se quedó petrificada)_  
Lloyd: PERO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESTO A SHEENA??  
Colette: Como podéis ser tan crueles?  
Chicas: Calla, ángel pasado de siglo.  
Colette: No me llames así!!!  
Lloyd: NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A COLETTE!!  
Chicas: Pero Sheena si que es una marimacho… Verdad, Zelos?  
Zelos: Estoo…. No… Yo… Uish… Es que…  
Sheena: Entonces si que lo piensas. No?  
Zelos: No!! Yo… no… Es que…  
Chicas: Lo ves¿¿¿ _(Sacan la lengua)  
_Sheena: Y yo que creía que podía confiar en ti! ESTÚPIDO!

_(Sheena alborotada sale corriendo sin rumbo)  
_Zelos: ESPERAAA!!! Dónde vas¿¿¿  
_(Zelos sale detrás de ella)  
_Raine: Desde luego, niñatas…  
Chicas: Zelusín se ha ido detrás de la sobrecarga esa…  
_(Lloyd y Genis las miran con cara asesina)  
_Presea: Ahora que no está Zelos… _(Saca el hacha)  
_Regal: Pagaréis por lo que habéis hecho…  
Chicas: NOOO!!!!  
_(Salen pitando)  
_Lloyd: UF!! Ya se fueron las pijas esas….  
Genis: Pero ahora me preocupa otra cosa…  
Lloyd: El que?  
Genis: Que Zelos esté con Sheena es más peligroso todavía!, ò.o

Lloyd: Tú crees?  
Colette: De verdad?  
Raine: Espero que no haga nada raro…  
Regal: (…)  
Colette: Confiad en él, seguro que trae a una Sheena alegre de vuelta…  
Raine: Mira que pasarnos esto… Buf…

--

Zelos: Sheeeeena!! Pero espérameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sheena: Déjame en paz, palurdo!

Zelos: Que te pares he dicho!!!!  
_(Zelos llega hasta ella y le coge de la mano poniéndola de cara a él, su cara estaba rodeada de lágrimas…)  
_Zelos: Sheena… Porque… Lloras?  
Sheena: Y lo preguntas idiota?  
Zelos: Wou… Perdona…  
Sheena: Te he dicho que te fueras, no me gusta que la gente me vea llorar!  
Zelos: Pues no me largaré de aquí, no señor.

Sheena: Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo!  
Zelos: Eh, vamos Sheena dime porque te has puesto triste…  
Sheena: A ti que te tengo que decir? Cabeza hueca?

Zelos: Podrías ser amable un día de éstos conmigo, no?  
Sheena: Lo haré si quiero…  
(_Sheena está dispuesta a volverse a largar cuando Zelos vuelve a coger su mano)  
_Zelos: Dímelo o me enfado.  
Sheena: Desde cuando te preocupas tú por mí?  
Zelos: Sheena, no te das cuenta de nada.  
Sheena: Que? _(Con tono enfadado)  
_Zelos: Yo siempre me he preocupado por ti, lo único es que siempre me has tenido fichado, y nunca me has dejado conocerte mejor.

Sheena: Esto es porque te lo ganaste, estúpido!  
Zelos: Buf… Siempre igual…  
Sheena: Ahora me largo…  
Zelos: Sheena, es por lo que te han dicho, no?  
Sheena: no es asunto tuyo… Después de todo las defendiste…  
Zelos: No las defendí, pero compréndelo, es una situación difícil…   
Sheena: Está claro, que si las chicas te tratan bien las defiendes, tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, es normal que no me defiendas.  
Zelos: Te equivocas. Sheena, a mi me caes bien, desde siempre, y no me ha gustado que esas tontas te insultaran.  
Sheena: Pero no has hecho nada para remediarlo…  
Zelos: Mira, ahora estoy contigo, y después hablaré con ellas para que no te digan nada más, vale?  
Sheena: Pero, porque eres ahora amable conmigo?  
Zelos: Porque nunca has querido conocerme bien.  
Sheena: ¬¬ Mueh, no quiero conocerte más gracias, eso sería una pesadilla…  
Zelos: Por favor Sheena hablemos en serio -.-  
Sheena: (…)  
Zelos: Qué pasa?  
Sheena: Oye, Zelos… Crees que soy una marimacho? A veces me has llamado así tú…  
Zelos: Era mentira mujer, cómo voy a verte como un chico? Lo siento, jarl.  
Sheena: Y… Crees… Crees… _(Se pone un poco roja)_ que soy fea?  
Zelos: Uh?  
Sheena: Qué pasa??? _(Muy roja)_  
Zelos: Porque me lo preguntas, dime una cosa, tú crees que eres guapa o que eres fea?  
Sheena: Pues yo creo que soy fea…  
Zelos: Pues sinceramente, por mucho que te insulte yo mismo… Yo no creo que seas fea…  
Sheena: Como dices?  
Zelos: En serio… Sheena no te creas esa farsa que te han dicho, yo no te veo fea, al contrario te veo muy guapa, además de tener un cuerpo muy bonito.  
Sheena: ¬¬ Eso último no ha sonado muy bien… Pero… En serio?  
Zelos: Pues claro, yo no miento a una mujer en ese aspecto…  
Sheena: No sé si creérmelo… ú.ù  
Zelos: Si te lo dice hasta un chico con clase como yo…  
Sheena: Entonces debe ser mentira.  
Zelos: Basta ya Sheena! Que sepas que no tengo nada en contra tuya!  
Sheena: Pero yo si contra ti ¬¬

Zelos: Ouch!! Eso dolió!! T.T  
Sheena: Je, je. Sabes, nunca cambiarás, Zelos.  
Zelos: Cómo dices, o.o?

Sheena: Siempre he pensado de ti que eres un completo imbécil… un pervertido mujeriego y un maleducado.  
Zelos: Vaya… Qué... bonito… Gracias U  
Sheena: Pero sé que en el muy en fondo no eres tan mala persona…  
Zelos: Lo ves? Lo único que te falta es ser más buenecita conmigo, entonces podríamos hacer cosas inolvidables… -  
Sheena: ¬¬ Falta de delicadeza, eh?  
Zelos: No, pero me gustaría hacerlo algún día, a ti no?  
Sheena: Serás GUARRO!!!!  
Zelos: Que tiene eso de guarro?  
Sheena: …  
Zelos: Vamos, Sheena, quizás es a eso a lo que se referían, eres poco femenina.  
Sheena: No sería yo misma si tuviera que ser una tiquismiquis!!  
Zelos: No pido que seas una tiquismiquis, pero mira Raine, es femenina.  
Sheena: Te estás quedando conmigo??  
Zelos: Por favor, no empecemos T-T  
Sheena: Si has sido tú!!  
Zelos: Pero que dices????  
Sheena: Uf… siempre igual, contigo no gano nada, me voy me marcho…  
_(Cuando vuelve a darse la vuelta Zelos vuelve a cogerle la mano)  
_Sheena: Déjame ya Zelos, en serio.  
Zelos: Per… Perdona!  
Sheena: ¬¬U Zelos te encuentras bien?  
Zelos: Un sex symbol siempre está bien!  
Sheena: Vete al psiquiatra después si un caso, hablamos… ¬¬  
Zelos: ¬¬ Así nunca encontrarás novio, siendo tan masculina no llegarás a ninguna parte, de veras pretendes que los chicos se queden prendados de ti?  
Sheena: … No… Yo no…. _(Baja la mirada) _Sabía que lo pensabas en serio…  
Zelos: Qué?  
Sheena: TE PODRÍAS HABER AHORRADO LA MOLESTIA DE MENTIRME!!!! IMBÉCIL!!  
_(Le pega una bofetada y se marcha llorando)_

Zelos: La volví a cagar… Jarl, es difícil tener una conversación con Sheena…  
_(Zelos va corriendo detrás de ella)  
_Sheena: Todo se pone en contra mía!!! Esto es horrible!! NO MEREZCO VIVIR!!!  
_(De la impresión Sheena llegó a un acantilado, de los nervios, resbaló y cayó en el agujero…………………………..)  
_Zelos: SHEENA!!!!! AGUANTA!!!!  
_(Zelos llegó a tiempo para cogerla mientras caía, él estaba sujetado a un árbol casi colgando del acantilado…)_  
Sheena: Zelos? Que haces aquí?  
Zelos: Y Que haces tú aquí! Suicida!  
Sheena: Déjame ir!  
Zelos: Y una porra dejaré que te mueras!  
Sheena: Que más da???  
Zelos: No te importa morir?  
Sheena: NO!!  
Zelos: No temes a la muerte!???  
Sheena: NO! MUCHA GENTE A MUERTO POR MI CULPA!  
Zelos: Pero yo si que temo de que tú te mueras!  
Sheena: _(Se queda un rato en off…) _MENTIROSO!!!  
Zelos: No te estoy mintiendo palurda!!  
Sheena: Suéltame!!!!  
Zelos: NO te soltaré nunca!!!  
Sheena: Pero no decías que no valgo para nada!!!?????  
Zelos: Escúchame bien, Sheena! Nada de eso iba en serio! Ahora intenta subirte al árbol!  
Sheena: Y porqué me haces sufrir así, entonces??  
Zelos: Sheena! Que pesas!!  
Sheena: Me da igual! Ya te he dicho que prefiero morir a no dar más molestias de esta manera, para que esto no vuelva a ocurri…  
Zelos: BASTA YA! Aquí estoy sufriendo yo!  
Sheena: Cómo?  
Zelos: Que haría yo sin ti, eh, Sheena?  
Sheena: _(Se le queda mirando con cara sorprendida)_ …?  
Zelos: Que voy hacer sin una chica que no pueda meterme con ella? Sheena, de todas las chicas que he conocido, tú eres la única que me ha tratado de la manera que me tratas tú…! Eso me hace sentir que tú eres… Especial… para mi…  
Sheena: _(Entra en shock)_ Zelos… no… Yo…  
Zelos: Ya lo sé, a ti te gustan más los chicos como Lloyd, pero aún así quiero salvarte yo, ésta vez!  
Sheena: Zelos… Eso no es verdad…  
Zelos: Sheena! Sube!  
Sheena: Pero si subo… Entonces que pasará?  
Zelos: Salvaremos a los dos mundos!!! Sheena por favor hazme caso que no aguantaré mucho más…  
Sheena: Pero y la gente que está muerta por mi culpa!? Lo he pensado mejor y creo que me voy con ellos al más allá…  
Zelos: SHEENA A MI ME GUSTAS MÁS DE LO QUE TÚ CREES!!!  
Sheena: _(En eso Sheena se lo queda mirando…) _…Yo…  
_(La rama en que Zelos estaba sujetado empezó a romperse…)_  
Zelos: Sheena! Vamos a caer!!!  
Sheena: Noo!!  
_(La rama definitivamente se rompe y caen los dos hacia abajo)  
(Mientras caían…)  
_Sheena: Vamos a morir!  
Zelos: No lo permitiré!!  
_(Zelos abraza a Sheena de tal manera en que ella obtiene protección)  
_Sheena: Pero no!! Así morirás tú!!!  
Zelos: Yo lo daría todo por una chica…  
Sheena: Zelos… _(Y empieza a llorar)_  
--

PUUUUUUMMMMM!!!!!!  
--

_(Parece que la distancia no era tan alta como parecía…)  
(Nos encontramos a una Sheena tumbada al suelo…)  
_Sheena: Ugh? Estoy… Estoy… viva?  
_(Mira a su alrededor)  
_Sheena: Y Zelos?  
_//SHEENA, A MI ME GUSTAS MÁS DE LO QUE TÚ CREES!!!//_  
Sheena: …Zelos… Dónde estás…? _(Un poco nerviosa)  
(Su mirada se centra en un Zelos tirado en el suelo con algunos cortes que sangraban mucho, con heridas y inconsciente)  
_Sheena: Zelos…? Estás bien? Zelos? Háblame! Zelos despierta!!!!!!  
_(Ni una alma)  
_Sheena: Zeloooooooooooooooooooooos!!!!  
_(Rompe a llorar)  
_Sheena: Ahora otra persona a muerto por intentar protegerme… no merezco tanta amabilidad… No… Zelos…  
Zelos: Q…quie…n… dice…s que….se...ha...muerto?  
Sheena: Zelos!!! Estás vivoooo!!!!!  
_(Sheena se pone delante para asegurarse de que él era quien hablaba…)  
_Zelos: U…na…sim…ple…caí…da…no…aca…ba...conmi...go...  
Sheena: Estás muy débil...!!!!!!  
Zelos: Lo…impor…tan…te…es…que…te…has…sal…vado…tú….  
Sheena: Oh, no Zelos! Estás muy grabe!!  
Zelos: Sheena……….huye….  
Sheena: No hables! Estás muy débil…  
Zelos: Esca….pa…. De lo contrario…. Morirás…Aquí…  
Sheena: No pienso dejarte atrás!!!  
Zelos: Ahora…no…intentes…salvarme… Estaré bien…ahora vete y…agrúpate con los…demás…  
Sheena: Antes que dejarte aquí prefiero morir contigo!!! _(Derramando lágrimas)  
_Zelos: Shee…na…

_(Sheena que estaba de cara mirando a Zelos [Uno encima del otro porque Sheena estaba cerca de él se apoyó en su pecho, y cerró sus ojos)  
_Sheena: Me quedaré aquí contigo…  
Zelos: Es…tú…pida…  
Sheena: Me da igual lo que digas… Gracias por protegerme antes… Zelos…  
Zelos: No… es… na…da…. Pero… ve…te…  
Sheena: Sabes que no lo haré…  
Zelos: …

_(Se estuvieron allí mucho rato… Sheena abrazada a Zelos, aunque sabía que ella corría en peligro, ahora le tocaba a ella proteger a Zelos…)_

……..

--

Sheena: Eh? Dónde estoy?  
Colette: Sheena!! Profesora! Se ha despertado!!!  
Raine: Sheena!! Como te encuentras?  
Lloyd: Sheena está despierta?  
Genis: Sheena!!!!  
Presea: No pareces tener daños.  
Regal: Es cierto, que ocurrió?  
Sheena: _(Se pone colorada)_ Em… Pues…  
Raine: Bueno, en la pose en que os encontramos puedo imaginarme que pasó…  
Colette y Lloyd: El qué profesora???  
Raine: Da igual…  
Sheena: No pasó nada. _//SHEENA, A MI ME GUSTAS MAS DE LO QUE TÚ TE CREES!!!//_ Por cierto donde está Zelos…?  
Raine: … Esta en la habitación de al lado…  
Presea: Pero al contrario que tú, Zelos no se ha despertado todavía…  
Sheena: QUE?  
Regal: Está muy grabe, le cuesta respirar y tenía unas heridas muy graves…

Sheena: Todo es por mi culpa… Pobre Zelos!  
Colette: Parecías feliz…  
Sheena: Que¿  
Colette: Te encontramos que estabas tumbada encima de él con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa… Se te veía tan feliz…  
Sheena: ¬///¬ imaginaciones tuyas…  
Colette: Sí?  
Lloyd: A mi también me lo pareció…  
Sheena: Callaos!!!! T////T  
Raine: En tal caso, como podemos ver sacrificó su vida por ti…  
Colette: Es verdad…  
Genis: Y mira que es imbécil de remate, pero a la hora de la verdad, es una persona increíble… Cuesta creer que ha sacrificado su vida por ti, Sheena…  
Presea: No hables como si estuviera muerto, todavía le queda vida.  
Genis: Sí, sí, perdona -.-U  
Regal: En todo caso, porque no te quedas a su lado hasta que despierte?  
Sheena: Yo… no creo que haga falta…  
Lloyd: Va! Sheena, yo creo que le sentirá bien ver a la persona a la que protegías bien, después de todo eso es lo que quería…  
Colette: Tiene razón!  
Sheena: … Bueno…  
Raine: Bien, ahora los demás dejarles tranquilos, de acuerdo?  
Sheena: Que no haremos nada!!!! No ha pasado nada!!!  
Raine: En serio? Tú a mi no me engañas… Ha habido lío antes de la caída no?  
Sheena: O////////////O NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Raine: Pues cuesta creerlo, en fin sea como sea, ésta vez, Zelos te ha salvado, y se merece un agradecimiento como es debido… No crees?  
Sheena: Eh?... Sí _(Con una sonrisa dulce)_  
Raine: Pues os dejo! .

--

Sheena: (De verdad que no te despiertas?, Apenas respira… Que hago?) Zelos…  
_(Sheena mira el panorama que tiene delante de sus ojos, un Zelos inconsciente tumbado en la cama como si estuviera muerto…)  
_Sheena: De verdad que no te mueves?  
_(Sheena empieza a tocarle la cara)  
_Sheena: Nunca supe que harías tal cosa para una fracasada como yo…  
_(Se le escapa una lágrima)  
_Sheena: Al fin y al cabo, somos incompatibles… O…  
_(Le cae otra lágrima que cae a parar a la cara de Zelos…)  
_Sheena: O quizás no…??  
Zelos: Sheena… estás aquí?  
Sheena: UAHH!!!! ZELOOOS!!!!!!  
Zelos: Tranquila lo he escuchado todo…  
Sheena: TODOO????? O////////OUUU Oh NOOO!!!!  
Zelos: ¬¬ Que pasa?  
Sheena: De hecho, nada Me alegro que estés bien…  
Zelos: Seguramente, Raine debe haber usado sus poderes curativos y solamente tenía que reposar…  
Sheena: Claro, no lo había pensado…  
Zelos: Que pena, me parece que esta vez no podremos morir juntos… eh?  
Sheena: … No…  
Zelos: Ya estás mejor?  
Sheena: Gracias a ti…  
Zelos: Me alegro…  
Sheena: He cambiado la opinión que tenía de ti…  
Zelos: Y que piensas?  
Sheena: Que después de todo, eres un chico magnífico…  
Zelos: Tu también, Sheena…  
Sheena: Y lo que dijiste antes de caer era cierto?  
Zelos: Uh… el que?  
Sheena: Te has olvidado??? O.O  
Zelos: Nooo…….. Pero es que con la caída no recuerdo muy bien…  
Sheena: Me dijiste que te…o sea que te….te… yo… te… gu…gusta….gustaba…  
Zelos: Claro que me gustas, Sheena! Alguna mujer no me gusta?  
Sheena: ¬¬ Volviste a mentirme…  
Zelos: _(Sacando la lengua)_ Era mentira, pues claro que me acuerdo, a sido la única frase sincera que he dicho en mi vida…  
Sheena: O/////O Gracias por pensar eso de mi…  
Zelos: Sólo digo lo que piensa mi corazón, Shinita!!  
Sheena: Esa picardía no te la quita nadie, eh?  
Zelos: Jojojo! ES que soy lo más!  
Sheena: De todas maneras, me alegro muchísimo de que te encuentres bien!!!  
Zelos: Después de todo, yo también tengo sentimientos, y también, yo tengo corazón.  
Sheena: Ya me lo has demostrado…  
_(Sheena se acerca y lo besa…)  
_--

_(Al día siguiente…)_

Lloyd: Que pasó al final, eh, eh, eh?  
Genis: No os peleareis mas entonces, no?  
Sheena: Dejadme en paz ya pesados!  
Raine: vamos!!! Que ya sois parejita, no?  
Presea: Hubo algo más que amistad ayer?  
Zelos: … Vaya, no? Si que estáis interesados…  
Todos: ¡!!!  
Zelos: Qué?  
Lloyd: Que raro!  
Genis: No dices, oohhh hicimos tantas cosas que nunca olvidaré??  
Zelos: Po no porque no hicimos nada.  
Colette: Nada de nada???  
Zelos: Que yo sepa no…  
Sheena: Casi no se debe acordar de nada… después de todo le mostré los sentimientos antes de que cayera dormido, pobre, lo pasó fatal…  
--  
_(En el tiempo de dormir…)  
_Zelos: Oye… Psst! Sheena…!  
Sheena: Hm? Que?  
Zelos: _(A la oreja)_ No he dicho nada porque pensé que si lo decía en voz alta me zurrarías…  
Sheena: Como voy a zurrarte por eso??  
Zelos: No lo sé…  
Sheena: No sé, haz lo que quieras…  
Zelos: A mi me gustó, eh? Es la primera vez que una chica me besa con tanta sinceridad en su corazón…  
Sheena: Yo es que era la primera vez que besaba a un chico… No soy como tú…  
Zelos: JO… T.T… Pero me quieres no?  
Sheena: No sé, tú a mí?  
Zelos: Me parece que si  
Sheena: Entonces yo también a ti…

_**FIN**_

_N/a:__ Llegamos al final. Buf! 10 paginas el fanfic, y creía que era largo! Pues me parece poco!!! Espero que os haya gustado, y bueno, que se diviertan y cuidaos!!! Chaoo!!!  
Atte: LoveLoki._


End file.
